


"thank you, pretty boy."

by Sekushi



Series: harringrove week of love 2020 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: Billy opens his eyes and sees- snow? No. The white stuff in the air definitely isn't snow, it looks more like.. ash? But why would ash float in the air?Where the hell is he? And how is he going to get back to Hawkins?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: harringrove week of love 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	"thank you, pretty boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @harringroveweekoflove 's prompt "Magic AU". I also posted this to the hashtag on tumblr.
> 
> It's still february 11th were I live, so it still counts as "on time" am I right? Anyway, this was supposed to have like 500 words and then it kinda escalated so now we're at 1.4k words again... Enjoy!

Billy opens his eyes and sees- snow? No. The white stuff in the air definitely isn't snow, it looks more like.. ash? But why would ash float in the air?

_ Where the hell is he? _

Billy scrambles to his feet and realizes he's in his bedroom. Only it's  _ not _ his bedroom. It looks like it, but it's all dark and overgrown with vines that look like they're alive.

The boy takes a step towards his window, wanting to open it and climb out onto the lawn, but then he sees something move out there and freezes. The thing didn't seem to notice him, though and leaves, so he slowly lets out the breath he's been holding. When whatever the thing is passes his window - a little too close for his liking - he can see that its mouth is shaped like a flower and full of rows upon rows of teeth.  _ What the hell..? _

Billy thinks for a few minutes, until he hears an ungodly screech from somewhere outside. He startles and decides he should get moving, even if he doesn't know what way to take.

Right now, he actually only knows two things.

One: somehow, he's  _ very much alive _ .

Two: he has to get back to Hawkins before that  thing \- _whatever it was_ \- gets to him.

The only problem? He has no clue how he's supposed to go back.

❀

Billy's in the woods. He doesn't even know why, just knows that he's felt some sort of pull towards the darkness between all the trees. He's looking for a sign of some sort that could help him find his way back to the normal world.

He tries to stay alert and awake, so he doesn't run into one of the monsters again, but it's getting increasingly harder the longer he walks. He’s tired and just constantly yawning at this point.

It's probably night by now, judging by the almost complete absence of light shining through the trees. Billy's about to sit down next to one of the bigger trees when he hears another screech, much closer this time. And a second one just moments after the first.

He swears under his breath and slowly starts making his way away from the monsters. It works, pretty well actually. Until he steps on a twig and it breaks under his weight. He flinches and looks in the direction he just came from - just to see one of the monsters stare in his direction.

He also sees something else, though: One of the trees next to him seems to glow from the inside out. It's a soft, red glow and it looks like a portal of some sort.

_ Wait, a portal..? _

Billy makes a decision in a split second.

Right when the monster starts to make its way towards him, Billy sprints over to the tree and reaches it just in time. He has no idea what's going to happen to him, but he doesn't want to die either so he dives right into the red glow.

He can feel a burning sensation somewhere on his upper body and doesn't realize what it is until he's out of the monster's reach. He forms a last thought of:  _ "Fuck, it got me," _ before he hits the ground on the other side of the portal and everything fades to black.

❀

Will and Mike are out in the forest, on their way to Castle Byers. They have stuff to talk about, and they don’t want anyone to hear it. The boys are walking along the way they’ve known since they were kids, until Mike abruptly stops and gestures for Will to do the same.

He points to something in the shadow of a big tree.

Will can’t see what Mike’s pointing at, so he gets closer and- _"_ _ Oh fuck." _

_ "What is it?" _ Mike asks from the path - he’s too scared to come closer.

_ "Billy Hargrove." _

The look on Mike’s face is priceless. Will doesn’t laugh though. Instead, he suggests that they should get the walkie talkie and contact the others. And Steve. He’s gonna know what to do.

❀

The rest of the party arrives at the location about fifteen minutes later. They’re all in various states of disbelief, especially Max and Steve.

Steve’s driven crazy fast. He’s.. happy, in a way. But also in shock, because he saw Billy die at Starcourt not even two weeks ago. Also, if the guy’s alive,  _ who exactly _ died at the mall then? Steve doesn’t want to think about that right now.

And he can’t, either. Because he’s just reached a spot from where he can see Billy’s body and he looks- well, bad. Steve immediately starts worrying. Billy's hurt, he's unconscious and there's blood. Not much, but it's there. From where he’s standing, Steve can’t tell if it’s fresh or not… And he also just  _ really _ wants to touch Billy.

To make sure he’s  _ real _ .

So Steve rushes up to the Californian bad boy. He sits down on the cold, wet ground next to Billy and pulls him into his lap so he’s basically hugging the younger boy. His hand brushes Billy's side and when he pulls it back, it’s bloody. Steve cringes at the sight of it and suddenly realizes how shallow Billy’s breathing is.

The kids notice the whole thing and almost immediately start arguing about what to do. Steve catches fractions of the conversation - like: _ "I don’t think we should leave them alone, Billy’s hurt", _ and _"_ _ He threatened to kill us!" _

Steve's still holding the other boy close and he feels kind of useless, but he knows he  _ has _ to do something. He can't let Billy die, after all. Not now, when he just got him back.

So he carefully pushes up Billy's shirt to see the wound. And sure enough it's what the Mind Flayer did to him- no wait, his clone, apparently - in the mall. It looks like it was closed but it’s ripped open again and.. Bigger? And it's bleeding again.

So Steve tries to stop the bleeding by pressing his hand on it, and suddenly there's some kind of glow? It's coming from his hand, his palm to be exact.. Steve gets confused as hell and just jerks his hand away.

_ What the fuck? _

The kids notice that as well, because of course they do. They wanna know what's going on. So Steve explains it to them. And they simply tell him to do it again. But Steve’s not sure what that’s gonna do to Billy, so he refuses. Because, _what the hell?_

But then Max starts talking. _"_ _ I’ve seen this before, Steve. I just have one question." _ Steve nods, and Max continues. _"_ _ Do you know if there’s a witch in your family, Steve?" _

And surprisingly, there is one. Apparently.

_ "Well, my dad used to call my grandma a witch but I thought he was just being mean… Apparently he wasn’t, though." _ Steve takes a deep breath. _"_ _ Okay. What do you think?"  _ When Max hears his answer, she looks relieved and smiles at him for a second.

_ "I think you have powers. Healing powers, to be exact." _

At first Steve looks at her like she's crazy. But when Max tells him to put his hand back over the wound on Billy’s body, he does. Hesitantly at first, but then he presses down firmly. The glow re-appears and Steve's hand starts to feel warm. This time, he’s prepared and doesn’t flinch. He keeps his hand on the cut until the glow fades and his hand has a normal temperature again.

When he takes it away the cut isn't bleeding anymore, and Billy's breathing doesn’t sound so shallow anymore. It sounds like he's about to wake up, actually. Which he does only seconds later. Max and the rest of the party take a few steps back to give them at least some sort of privacy.

Steve smiles warmly at the other boy when Billy finally opens his eyes, all confused. He looks around with the most adorable look on his face (at least that’s what Steve thinks). _"_ _ What happened?" _ Steve tells him. He also mentions that he healed the cut and starts talking about how worried he was and what seeing Billy like that made him feel and-.

Billy cuts him off. _"_ _ Can I kiss you?"  _ Steve can only nod at that- Who is he to say no to an opportunity like this..? _"_ _ But the kids are here..." _

Billy glances around then and sees the party. But instead of stopping, he kinda shrugs and just.. pulls Steve into a sweet kiss. When they separate again he smiles at the brunette and Steve feels like he’s in heaven. He almost doesn’t hear Billy’s whisper.

_ "Thank you, pretty boy." _

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr!  
> @twoprettyboys


End file.
